webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bears/Gallery/Official Artwork
Official Artwork Tumblr inline nysvliFise1txuxzu 1280.png|Official Model Sheet for Grizzly Bear. Tumblr inline nysvlqaWC31txuxzu 1280.png|Official Model Sheet for Panda Bear. Tumblr inline nysvm0SqwL1txuxzu 1280.png|Official Model Sheet for Ice Bear. Grizz Baby.png WDB Bears Bicycle.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. Hello tumblr.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. WDB Bears Door Promo.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. tumblr_nr8w0kyuU71uzwf7co3_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_nr8w0kyuU71uzwf7co2_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_nr8w0kyuU71uzwf7co4_r1_1280.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. WDB We Plus One.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. WDB on Tumblr.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. WDB Colours.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. WDB Chill Time.jpg|Drawn by Danny Ducker. WDB 1 to 7.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. WDB Shave the Date.png|Drawn by Kyler Spears. WDB Premier.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. WDB Tumblr icon.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. WDB Cards.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. WDB Home Bears.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. Tumblr nrldue9v0S1rz65w8o1 1280.png|Drawn by Violet Bruce. WDB Yellow.jpg|Drawn by Nooree Kim. icebear1.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. icebear2.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. icebear3.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. icebeartea.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. pandadrawing1.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. WDB Grizzly July.jpg|Drawn by Christina Chang. Grizzlydrawing1.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Grizzlydrawing2.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Grizzlydrawing3.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tv night.jpg|Drawn by Guillermo Martinez. tumblr_nvf7xoexGI1rt85j2o1_540.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr nvm9bxR0XF1r85hlio1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr nh2dw0refF1r85hlio1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr nwbmbon7wK1qipr9mo1 1280.png|Drawn by McKenna Harris. Tumblr nwbmbon7wK1qipr9mo2 1280.png|Drawn by McKenna Harris. Tumblr nwabikzF9H1uzwf7co1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr nwabikzF9H1uzwf7co2 1280.jpg|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. Tumblr nwabikzF9H1uzwf7co3 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. Tumblr nw87k191oG1qagce2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. Tumblr nwh8edT6Gq1qagce2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. Tumblr nxjym50Ize1sxhdxso1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. tumblr_nxkzizHEiA1ttna7qo1_1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. tumblr_nyba55Xh9T1r85hlio2_540.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. CTf1gtoUkAA38Z8.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker. Tumblr nytfjfE2g31rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Tumblr nydyqo30CH1rz3qtwo1 1280.png|Drawn by Danny Ducker as she has left the We Bare Bears crew since the 25th of November, 2015. Tumblr nz43w7IRDd1rz65w8o1 500.png|Drawn by Violet Bruce. Tumblr o0p9gtO5ID1sxhdxso1 1280.jpg|Ice Bear will knit you a sweater. 12534555_1519512151682754_1315855287_n.jpg|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o1di7pdvLr1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o17hw2Lzoo1rt85j2o1 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_o1vqf985Dn1rt85j2o1_500.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_o2o2xihqNq1qagce2o1_1280.png|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. tumblr_o34wm4e2Oq1ttna7qo1_1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang in reference to the anime One Punch Man. Tumblr o36nsoXlDO1r85hlio1 1280.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong to promote Season 2. Tumblr o3hqgnIPvt1qjz8rto1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Violet Bruce, Louie Zong, and Nooree Kim to say farewell to a member of the team, Saratep, who left for Regular Show. 12825914 605677799583519 1267707637 n.jpg|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o43thuh8SF1rt85j2o1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o4ap8crzH41sxhdxso1 1280.jpg|Drawn by Danny Ducker. tumblr_o4zc6bkjl31rt85j2o1_1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. tumblr_o6xbbwnzGC1rt85j2o1_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_o8e24spRK01r85hlio1_r1_1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_o8hgq6vRCK1qagce2o1_1280.jpg|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. Ck3AA0DUYAAUdbR.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. Tumblr o9f3nif2TQ1r85hlio4 r1 540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_o9lob7ylfA1ttna7qo1_1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. tumblr_oa8g6iNZ4g1ttna7qo1_1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. Tumblr oa9j5rYVOh1uzwf7co1 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Tumblr oalqx4EeAZ1r85hlio1 540.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr oalqx4EeAZ1r85hlio3 540.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr oalqx4EeAZ1r85hlio2 540.gif|Drawn by Louie Zong. Tumblr oavqkjz6Ea1uzwf7co2 r1 1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen and Louie Zong. tumblr_obahypS4Ee1rt85j2o1_1280.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen. tumblr_obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co1_1280.jpg|Drawn by Christina Chang. tumblr_obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co3_1280.jpg|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co5_1280.jpg|Drawn by Tom Law. tumblr_obcgrlq5IB1uzwf7co2_1280.jpg|Drawn by Kyler Spears. tumblr_ocwef6ykYt1r37dnio1_1280.png|Drawn by Madeline Sharafian. Tumblr od5e3gwEGh1rt85j2o1 540.png|Drawn by Lauren Sassen and colored by Louie Zong. tumblr_odcsptrBQp1sxhdxso1_1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_odkvmwlUF81qagce2o1_1280.jpg|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. tumblr_odkvmwlUF81qagce2o2_1280.jpg|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. tumblr_ods2n5u2801qagce2o1_1280.png|Drawn by Sarah Sobole. tumblr_oeakksTfFh1ttna7qo1_1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. tumblr_ognv9oTXtQ1rt85j2o1_1280.jpg|Drawn by Lauren Sassen and Louie Zong. tumblr_ogpc8jYbni1ttna7qo1_1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. tumblr_oiaqoaw3HR1ttna7qo1_1280.png|Drawn by Christina Chang. tumblr_ojj3kvqpO61qz895oo1_1280.jpg|Drawn by Mikey Heller. tumblr_olsk8s4CeA1uzwf7co1_1280.png|Drawn by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. tumblr_omxvwkc5qV1r85hlio1_540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_onv0vpUKii1r85hlio1_540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. tumblr_oooebsccFM1ttna7qo1_1280.jpg|Drawn by Christina Chang. tumblr_ooolynnVlM1r85hlio1_r1_540.png|Drawn by Louie Zong. Official Animations Tumblr nxs3x16V5u1ttna7qo1 1280.gif|Animated by Christina Chang. Tumblr o1my5k7CYj1r85hlio1 1280.gif|Animated by Louie Zong. tumblr_o93xl9bXOp1r85hlio1_r1_1280.gif|Animated by Louie Zong. Tumblr inline oinhihae2t1txuxzu 540.gif|Animated by Louie Zong and Lauren Sassen. Category:A to Z